


先生您好，我要一份Steve Rogers

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Relationships: Stony, 盾铁
Kudos: 9





	先生您好，我要一份Steve Rogers

在著名的西餐厅里刚从厕所出来的Tony Stark随手往衣服上蹭了蹭湿淋淋的手，然后他就撞到了一个人身上。当他抬起头时，一个杯子险些向他砸来。

“对不起，先生。”杯子被一只手扶住，一个沉稳的声音从他上方传来，当他抬起头时，对上了一双海蓝的双眼，也许是因为灯光的问题，Tony还看见了一点点绿色，金色的头发如同麦田般闪耀而又松软。

“呃……”他有些不自在的向后退了一步，深呼了一口气，好闻的洗衣粉味传入胸腔。“没关系。”说罢，便匆匆离开。

看着小个子男人的离开，金发青年愣住了。那焦糖色的双眸彻底的让他沦陷了，作为一个艺术青年，他深信一见钟情。看着对方离去的背影，那一头略微卷曲的头发把那个人点缀的极为可爱，就像，就像一只午后阳光下懒惰的猫咪或者冬日里的热可可一样。

“啧啧，Steve。”Clint——那位青年的朋友——拍了拍他的肩。

“你是故意的，还是不小心的？嗯？”Clint打趣到，拜托，那可是Tony Stark，谁不知道他呢？但是Steve貌似真的不知道。因为他回了一句:“你在说什么？”并带着一脸‘你怎么了？’的表情看着他。

“老兄，别装了，你不会真不知道吧？Tony Stark。”他重重的拍了拍Steve的肩。“我知道，”谢天谢地，Steve知道这个人。“但是，怎么了么？”

“我就是问你，今天撞到他是不小心的还是故意的。”Clint邪邪一笑。

“不小心的，有什么问题么？”

“哦，不，没事了。”八卦满满的脸立刻变得面无表情，看来Steve不仅仅是一位艺术青年，还是一位道德标杆。

自从Tony Stark见到了那个金发大个子后，回到大厦就如同……发春的……猫？或者别的什么东西，不过这并不影响他不停的和Jarvis念叨着这个金发青年，然后逼到Jarvis调出了那个人的个人资料后，Tony终于闭上嘴，满意的笑了，还对说了一句:“真不愧是爸爸的好孩子。”

没办法，我也很绝望啊，但是Sir开心就好了。

于是，每周定时定点Tony总会出没于那个Steve打工的餐厅。逐渐和这位一来就喜欢订包间，而且每次都是一个人来，次次都点名让自己来伺候的爷熟悉了，Steve也是很绝望了。

但当他彻底熟悉了那个摘下面具卸下Tony Stark这个盔甲的那个脆弱的男人时，Steve内心的一处柔软彻底的被触动了。他第一次了解到他是因为Tony，没错Stark让他这样叫他，Tony他喝多了。

“Steve？甜心？来，陪我喝一杯。”他醉醺醺的趴在桌上蹭着毛茸茸的卷发，颇有撒娇的意思。“对不起，Mr.Stark我们员工有规定，工作时间不能饮用酒水。”

包间的柔光打在Steve身上，整整齐齐的三件套，显得挺拔而英俊，Tony呆呆的望着那个人，性感的臀部被西装裤包住，前边未醒来的阴经顶出了一个令人羡慕的鼓包，胸前的扣子仿佛在下一秒就会崩开，看看那标准的脸型，哦，天哪！有多少妹子会为这张皮沦陷，看看他的下面，要是站起来要有多大多粗，哦天哪。

Tony不禁舔了舔嘴唇，脸又红了几分。被炽热的目光扫遍全身的Steve有些不自在，他走到Tony身边，晃了晃手，问:“呃，Mr.Stark……”对方毫不犹豫的打断了他的话。“叫我Tony，甜心，有事么？”  
“我们要下班了，请问您还不回家么？”Steve皱了皱眉，他不习惯被别人打断。“家？什么家？”对面的土豪皱了皱眉，看来真的是喝多了。  
“就是您的住处啊。”Steve细心的解释。“哦，你说那空荡荡的房子啊……你想要多少套，我都可以给你……但……那不是我的家……”早在我失去父母的那一天开始，我就失去家了。当然Tony并没说出来，而是迷迷糊糊的趴在桌上睡着了。

Steve有些无奈的轻轻叹了口气，收拾完包间后，回更衣室换回了便服，然后去找Tony，当他把对方背起来时，对方已经死死睡去。他和Clint道了别后，向家走去。

凌晨两点的街道上人很少，星星散散有几辆车或者几个人擦身而过，带起的微风轻抚过Tony的脸颊，夜空的星星并不是很多，但当Steve侧过身，看着背后的人却不小心闯入那焦糖色的眼睛里时，他再一次彻底的溺在了里头，仿佛那双眸子可以盛下世间一切的美好，尤其是那璀璨的星辰。

意识到自己的失礼后Steve转过头，慢慢的走在回家的路上，他细细的感受这来自夜晚的风与属于身后的人的体香与呼吸，想就这样一直走下去。

Steve的公寓不是很大也不是很小，陈设集齐简单，没有Tony那么奢华的一切，但有这家的温暖。他把Tony放在沙发上后，喊了一句我回来了后，一只哈士奇跑了过来。

“hey，Plum，在家有没有听Bucky的话啊？”他宠溺的揉了揉小狗的脑袋后，从冰箱里拿出了一小块肉塞进了它的嘴里，并且悄悄的说到:“别告诉Bucky。”

“我都听见了！”门口突然出现的人让Tony吓了一跳。“男朋友？”被叫做Bucky的人——肯定是这样，鉴于屋子里只有他们三个人——Bucky指了指他。Tony不禁想翻白眼，突然那只狗闯入了他的视线，于是……真不知道那只蠢狗为什么会有一个这么蠢的名字，难道还不嫌他蠢么？

就这样，Tony记住了Steve的住处，并且经过多次拜访……个鬼！后，Tony彻底了解了，Bucky是Steve的青梅竹马，并且有一个叫Natasha，没错就是他家小辣椒的助手，的女朋友，而那只蠢狗就是Bucky捡回来的，因为Bucky喜欢李子，所以就随口取了这个名字。

后来Tony来的次数越来越多，Steve干脆就把自己屋换为一张大双人床，方便Tony随时过来。一天夜里，Tony睡不着于是他淘气的把手伸向Steve的胯下去挑逗那小怪兽，就在他轻轻碰到一下后，手就被Steve抓住了，身后的人时轻时重的啃咬着Tony的耳垂，然后他感觉身后一个东西在戳着自己，低沉而沙哑的声音在耳边回荡。

“你在玩火，你知道么？”Steve不知道这爱情的种子是何时种下的，可能是那晚沦陷进那星辰大海的双眸中吧。对于一直没有出击的Steve，Bucky一直很苦恼。他还记得Steve每次在自己多看几眼Tony的翘臀后，那杀人的眼神。

于是在今天晚上，Tony来之前，Bucky拍了拍Steve的胸肌，笑的灿烂的对Steve说了句:“早些下手。”后，就消失在了客厅。

“Steve？”Tony的呼喊声叫回了Steve。“怎么了？”他低下头，啃咬着Tony的脖颈。“我给你讲个故事呗～”

“嗯。”沉醉而又不清晰的鼻音从脖颈出传出。

“从前有一条河，里边的鱼特别喜欢吃男人的命根子，但是有一帮来自别的地方的壮汉想要过河，却只找到了一个护裆，他们很是着急，后来领头人说他有办法，然后所有人都找做了，他们过河成功。请问那个方法是什么？”Tony调皮的眨着眼睛，满脸笑意的看着皱着眉头思考的Steve。

“到底是什么？”几分钟的沉默后，Steve的声音响起。“他说，”Tony把嘴凑到Steve耳边用着低沉而性感的声音说。“都插进来兄弟们。”就在Tony话音刚落下后，Steve猛的扑倒了他，醒来的小怪兽按捺不住的蹦出了内裤，狠狠地刺向了Tony的小穴里。

“握草！你他妈要杀死老子啊！”

紧接着，没过多久，卧室里回荡着某种喘息，在隔壁的Bucky默默地擦了擦鼻血后，提上裤子滚去睡觉了。

距离那天已经有两个月了，Steve依旧没有见到Tony，他很是失望。果然是被自己吓到了……虽然Bucky一直安慰自己说，Tony是个花花公子，一夜情也不是没有可能。

但Steve依然认为是自己的错。直到有一次，一个新来的女服务员，红着脸，对他说:“1314号包间的客人说要点一份Steve Rogers。”后，他猛的冲了进去。

当他看见对方时，他傻傻的笑了。他听见Tony说道：

—您好先生，请给我来份Steve Rogers。

—抱歉，让你久等了。但是此物品不买，因为他已经属于Tony Stark-Rogers了。

—先生，我就是那个Tony。

—那请问您是要打包还是现在享用？

—打包。


End file.
